Make Me Yours
by Look At My Comment
Summary: How will everyone react when Klaus becomes the new history teacher at Mystic Falls and Elijah becomes principle? How will everyone react when Caroline starts hanging out with the Originals? Why does Kol and Damon enroll in school? How does all of this affect Klaroline? R&R Story is better than the summary
1. Cat Fight

**Authors note: This is my first Fan fiction and I am so excited I don't even know how to express it I can't wait for reviews I accept bad comments and good comments and if I didn't how can I improve my stories I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Caroline's POV**

I felt the sun shining through my bedroom window on my face so I turned my face not wanting to wake up especially to deal with another Elena problem. Since Elena became a vampire everything was about her and her only and someone always ended up getting hurt.

Remembering that I had school I jumped out of bed and started walking towards my medium sized bathroom to get ready but stop when I noticed that I looked like a bus ran over me, then remembered what happened last night.

Stefan called me at 2:00pm telling me that Elena was still pissed over Rebekah killing her and needed a girls night so we all went to Bonnie's house and watched Scary movie night was filled with laughter and drinks and when we finally got tired and made our beds on the floor Elena started to complain how she hates Rebekah and being a vampire she never thought about anyone else but herself we got into an heated argument and I stormed out not wanting to talk to that selfish so called friend.

I walked to the bathroom eager to know who the new history teacher was going to be hoping he was hot since Alaric got a new job at least that was the cover story. It took me 40 minutes to shower, do my hair get dressed and put make-up on. I took a quick look in the mirror before I left I was wearing denim shorts that showed off my long legs and a black shirt that said "Live your life" in red that looked like it was dripping blood and showed just half an inch of my stomach hoping to visit Klaus after school to talk about what I said it rang through my head "I should of turned my back on you ages ago!" I should have not said that. I grabbed my purse and headed down stairs for a blood bag.

"mom?!" no answer like always. There was a note on the table from mum _"Caroline working late tonight dinner in the fridge love you."_ I threw the note in the trash and headed out to pick up Bonnie. Elena and I were not talking after last night when I stormed out and it's almost been a week.

While waiting for Bonnie to come out her house my phone vibrated:

**Good morning love-Klaus **he would text every morning since we were officially "friends"

**Good morning - Caroline **I texted back

**What time does school start?-Klaus** why would he ask me that

**9:00 why?-Caroline **what was he going to do visit me I laughed out loud

**:) you will see- Klaus **that made me worried but mysterious. Since our spat about me calling him terrible and turning my back on him he seems like he forgives me but I can't seem to forgive myself.

"Hey who were you texting" Bonnie said getting into the car trying to get my attention quickly I tried to hide my phone.

"Hey and nobody" I lied through my teeth not looking in her eyes the knowing her she would try to convince me to talk to Elena.

"Care" she said while I drove towards the school.

"don't " I said not wanting to deal with Elena I got things already on my mind like the one and only original hybrid.

"Fine" she said and turn on the music to full blast good a distraction.

**Klaus POV At the Mikealson mansion**

When I finished texting Caroline I got dressed

"Elijah" I yelled

"yes Niklaus" he said walking to the mirror fixing his tie along with me

before I could answer my brat of a sister stormed down the stairs angrily followed by Kol smirking

"Elijah! Kol enrolled into school with me" she must yell dramatically, sometimes i just want to dagger her even more than I already do

Elijah raised his eyebrows wondering why that was a problem and why Kol would do such a thing

sighing Rebekah said "he is going to make my life even more difficult that's not fair it's my school"

"Actually its property of Mystic Falls" a smirking Kol clarified

rolling her eyes she noticed that me and Elijah were dressed in suits.

"Where are you two going?" she asked curiously crossing her arms

"Well since Alaric Saltzman is no longer able to teach and the hunter is still out there we need to be close I will be filling in as the new history teacher and Lijah will be the new principle" I said calmly

"What!" she nearly yelled bursting Kol's eardrums

"dear God sister you may like to be the center of attention but do have to be loud" Kol said rubbing his ears

"shut it"

"Niklaus is correct and we don't want to be late" and with they all left leaving Rebekah there gaping like a dog

"it sucks to be the only girl I this house" she murmured

"and who would be the girl" Kol yelled from over his shoulder which earned a shoe to his head

"OW" he said rubbing his temple

After 30 minutes of arguing They all reached the school Klaus, Rebekah and Kol headed to the history class and of course Rebekah went to the bathroom while Elijah went to the office.

**Caroline's POV School**

I pulled up to the school parking lot got out the car with Bonnie and walked toward the entrance. Once I walked in the history class I was 45 minutes early I noticed the new history his back was facing the class and he had a hot back and dirty blonde. I went to my seat I had class with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, my X-boyfriend Tyler and the new enrolled Kol and Damon which was weird the only reason Damon was here was to help keep an eye on Elena and Kol was here to annoy Rebekah. Then like right on cue Rebekah walks in.

She stops and stares at Elena with guilty look but changes into a confident attitude and walks over to me, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey" she says causally smiling

"What do you want" Elena answers in a really mean hateful tone

"Elena" Bonnie says trying to not start something

Rebekah ignores it and hands her, Stefan and me an invitation to her ditch-curfew party.

" I am having a party" she states

"Now why would I go to your party when all I want you to do is leave Mystic Falls and leave us alone" Elena says

" I was hoping we can start off fresh" she said smiling

Elena asks her "why are you still hear nobody likes you or wants you here?"

"Elena" Stefan butts in

Rebekah eyes start to pool up with tears she was trying to hold them back. I felt bad for her why did Elena have to make her feel bad at least she was trying and not acting like a totally complete bitch but that did not stop Elena she kept saying harsh stuff.

"Nobody want you here just leave" she say hatefully not giving a care that she killed her to protect her family

"that's not true" her voice breaking

"of course it is Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, and even Matt does not want you here you a waste of space" she said leaning forward in her desk I couldn't take it anymore that was too far.

"Elena just stop " I said standing next to Rebekah in front of her desk taking the attention of Damon, Matt, Kol, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan and even Klaus and a quiet surprised Elijah at the door.

"What now you taking her side!" Elena said standing up on her feet shouting a little above a normal voice

"I am not taking sides" I responded calmly

"She killed me Caroline" she said dramatically

which pissed me off even more but I was not going to let her get under my skin

"And you daggered her and at least she is trying to make things right and not acting like a totally complete BITCH!" I said angrily and low

"Shit just got real" Kol and Damon said in unison. Leaving Tyler, Matt and Bonnie completely shocked at me and Elena argument. Leaving Elena completely surprised at what I said.

"guys" Stefan said trying to calm us down but we just ignored him

"Caroline why are you being so damn stubborn" Elena said

"why...why I'm being so damn stubborn let me tell you why I'm being stubborn because I am sick of you having you dumb pathetic issues and dragging everyone else in it leaving them to get hurt" I stated

Elena looked over to them. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt looked down it was true. Elena is the reason the Salvatores fought why Bonnie lost her grams to save Elena's beloved Stefan and why Tyler was a hybrid turned by her blood and why Matt was going through a such tough time.

"you skank she is the reason why I have to live like this" she whispered angrily because students were coming into the room but loud enough the gang could hear

WOW THATS IT!

"oh suck it up we all have to live like this you daggered her,she killed you get over and if you can't go fuck yourself Elena" I said leaving everybody complete shocked and not even Damon had something smart to say but of course Kol did.

'Meooooow cat fight" Kol purred amused which earned a look from Damon and a couple of giggles from girls

"You know what- " Elena started but got interrupted

"Guys just don't " Matt said "Class is about to start"

"Fine I will go to your ditch-curfew party " Elena said giving up and we all took our seats as the bell rang

"Thanks Caroline for defending me" Rebekah said looking down embarrassed that she almost cried she sat on the right of me and Elena on the other side. I just smiled which made Elena roll her eyes. I was kinda glad I got under her skin.

"Are you coming to the party?" she said

"What" I raised my eyebrow she pointed to the invitation which made me smirk and so did she

"yea why not" I said giving her the were gonna party hard look

"Ok class my name is Mr. Mikaelson" the teacher said in a familiar British voice

"Hi Mr. Mikealson" the class said and we all glanced at each other clueless than at Rebekah and Kol

"What the hell" Tyler asked Rebekah just shrugged

"is there a problem Mr. Lockwood?" he asked like it was nothing

"No" Tyler answered hatefully

"ok then let's start" Klaus said flipping through the textbook

"what's going on" we all asked Rebekah whispering but thanks to vampire hearing we got heard

"why are you all talking while I'm teaching" he said looking at us but staring at me with the corner of eyes which made me shrink in my chair

"why are you teaching while I'm talking" Kol said making the whole class burst out laughing

"Well you all have enough time in detention to come up reason why I don't care about your conversations" he said in his British accent

"you've got to be kidding me" I said a little over whisperoops

"no I am not Ms. Forbes matter of a fact you can stay in detention an extra hour longer" he said turning his back to the class. My jaw literally dropped and I knew he was smirking.

**Author note: What do you think? Should I continue? There be way more Klaroline next chapter. What happens when Caroline stays that extra hour with Klaus? Will Caroline tell him why she was going to visit him after school? Why does Klaus want Caroline to stay an extra hour?**

**IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTION PM(private message) ME OR WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW DONT BE AFARAID TO TELL ME YOUR SUGGESTION I AM ALYWAYS WELCOME FOR MORE:)**


	2. Befriending The Orginals

**Authors note: First I want to apologize for taking long to update I know how it feels but its different when you're the one writing and also like I said this is my first fanfic so in advance sorry for and grammar errors or any misused words also sorry for a short chapter i did not want you guys to wait any longer. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT I THOUGHT MY STORY SUCKED BUT NOW I THINK DIFRRENTLY and a shout out to imdrowinginfootwear check out her stories**

**Klaus POV**

"Ok class your homework is to read-" before I can finish 3 pimple face teenagers interrupt me only if they knew I can kill them with out blinking

"Uggg why do we have to have homework" some kid said pouting

"uggg why do we have to read" 2 kids complained and I gave them the calmest face I could the "who the hell you think you interrupting face" and they all shut up sometimes I want to kill every last teenager here except for one pretty blonde and that's not Rebekah

"Ok class as I was saying before for I got interrupted you homework is to read chapters 5 and 6 and write a brief essay on it" I simply said god teenagers

**Caroline's POV + Some of Klaus POV**

It's been about 45 minutes and history class was finally over and to be honest it was not that bad, it was kinda fun learning about Klaus and his history. When the bell rang all the students left the room except for…me I wanted to talk to Klaus. When the class room was empty I nervously walked over to his desk.

"Can I help you with something Ms. Forbes" he said looking up and doing his signature smirk

"Klaus what are you doing" I asked putting on my fake smile but failed

"First it's Mr. Mikealson second I have no idea what you're talking about" he said showing those amazing dimples and he was playing dumb

"Klaus" I said unbelievingly

"Fine I was bored and the hunter is still out there and I need to keep an eye on Rebekah and Kol."

"your lying Kol and Rebekah can't be killed so what's the real reason your here" I leaned over his desk he just smirked then he got up and came around the desk and faced  
me god he is so good looking keep your head together Caroline

"Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to keep an eye on you" he came closer and stared in my eyes

"Um…um...t-teachers and students are not allowed to-" I tried saying

" I know" he said backing away without a second thought I hurried out the class room and my phone fell and it landed on my schedule for today and Klaus picked it up just great

"Caroline your phone fel-" but before he could finish he was reading my schedule and raised an eyebrow at me

Surprisingly he said "you were going to come to my house after school?"

"um yeah….I…I just wanted to talk about something but never mind" and with that I grabbed my phone from his hold and turned around heading for the door but I felt a strong hand grabbed my elbow and spin me around to face him our bodies pressing up against each other, he closed the class room door which made me nervous and kind of scared not of him of what he was about to say

"Love what did you want to talk about" he said in a worried tone

"N...nothing it's not important" I tried to leave but he pulled me even closer

"Caroline if there is something you need to talk about you can tell me were friends after all" adding a little amusement

"Stop just stop!" I said backing away he just looked at me like I had just propose to him

"Caroline stop what"

"Stop acting like you forgive me just stop! Stop" he just raised an eyebrow at me and came closer I tried backing up but all did was backed myself up into the door

"Forgive you for what, what are you talking about? Caroline what's wrong since you help me with my hallucinations you acting weird did I do something to hurt you? "

Sighing I just told him "that's what I wanted to talk to you about but like I said it doesn't matter anymore! So just let it go" and I left. The rest of the day was ok I had lunch, thought about Klaus, worked things out with Elena sort of she still kind of pisssed that I stood up for Rebekah but screw her, thought about Klaus, free period, thought about Klaus and who I am I kidding all I did was think about Klaus I felt like he was part of my brain now. School was finally over and Rebekah, Kol, Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt and I headed to "detention". Damon drop out because he was tired of students asking him if he was a teacher and teachers asking him why he was not on attendance. We all took our seats and just stared at each other wondering if he seriously going to do this whole teacher crap.

"Brother are you seriously that lonely that you force us to keep you company" Kol said pretending to be annoyed and doing the Mikealson smirk

"Kol shut up" Klaus said calmly

"Is that anyway to talk to a student"

"Kol do you mind shutting the hell up thank please" he said smiling

"Make m-" but before Kol could finish his sentence Klaus had put a duct tape around his mouth

Stefan tried leaving but Klaus threaten to snap his neck if he did. Finally after one hour detention was over for everyone except for me.

"Care you coming?" Tyler asked god since we broke up he still wouldn't leave me alone before I could answers Klaus spoke

"She has an extra hour of detention" he said not looking up from his boo

"And Tyler we broke up so-"

"But I still care about you-" Tyler said

"Well don't I moved on and you to do as well" I said firmly

"Care" he wouldn't stop trying

"Tyler later ok I'm not in the mood" I thought a nicer approach would help

"Fine but this is not over I'm still in love with you and I know you still feel something for me care" then he left and he and Klaus traded death stares

"Well love that's your second performance today" Klaus said amused

I just looked away trying to avoid his gaze and but knowing Klaus he noticed and came to the desk in front of me and lifted my chin up with his finger

"Klaus teacher and students aren't allowed to-" I tired saying for the second time today

"Cut the crap Caroline what's wrong? You ran out this morning we suppose to be so called friends you can trust me now love, you know I wouldn't ever hurt you"

"Nothing" than all playfulness fell from his face and he was serious

"Sweetheart you know I can compel you to tell me" he said lowly he gave me a glare that sent shivers down my spine

"Klaus don't it's-" I tired finishing but I couldn't I don't know why it was so hard for me to tell him I'm sorry

"If it nothing tell me" he said coming closer to my face

"Fine but I…I" I said giving up he smiled

"Tell me" he smiled

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you" he just raised his eyebrows and I knew he was not following

sighing I just decide to try and let it all out were friends after all " I wanted to apologize and was hoping you could forgive me for calling you terrible and saying I should of turn my back on you ages ago it was wrong for me to judge yo-" but he interrupted me

"Caroline love, I been forgave you before you even said it" he said and put his hand on my face I just

"W…why forgives me" I brought my hand to where his hand was on my face

"I think you know why I think you always knew but just never admitted to yourself" it's true I knew why he loved me no he is in love with me but how could I love him back when he did all those horrible things to my friends

I felt my eyes starting to pool up tears streaming down my checks

"don't cry love and I hope you're still coming tonight" and he wipe the tears off with his thumb and we just stared at each other until Rebekah, Kol and Elijah came bursting in and I backed away from Klaus I didn't like being in a room with just the originals it made me nervous and a little scared.

"OW" kol stabbed Klaus with a pencil out of nowhere

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" Klaus said angrily taking his hands off my face

"You duck taped my mouth idiot!" kol yelled and they all started arguing and I wondered if they noticed I was in the room. They argued for 20 minutes straight to pointless things they went from detention to the hunter to Rebekah party to who was sexier and had sexier abs and I could not help it anymore I laughed out loud and they stop arguing and looked at me immediately. Big mistake I thought

"What the hell is so funny?" Kol asked they all raised an eyebrow

"Well….. you are all over a thousand years old and arguing like teenagers on who has sexier abs" I said simply

"Tell me about it sucks being the only mature person here" Rebekah said sighing and sitting down next to me and noticed the dried tears on my eyes I gave her the "I'll tell you later look"

"Well if you call being mature, being boring and being no fun I think Daddy Lijah is number 1 bekah"

"Did you just call him Daddy Lijah?" I had to cover my mouth to contain my laugh this time they kind of lighted the mood maybe they were not all that scary just a mask

"I told you not to call me that!" Elijah said angrily

"k chill Daddy lijah" and with that Kol went flying across the room but quickly got up and returned his spot trying to choke Elijah

"Can you guys just stop" Klaus said

"I believe my detention is over so…bye" I ran the hell out of there I drove back home thinking about what Klaus said about him forgiving me and wanting me to come over but tonight was Rebekah party maybe we can reschedule another reason for me to come over. As I pulled up in my drive way I got a text.

**_Hey after my party I am going to have a movie night/sleepover I was wondering if you could stay. I was going to suggest inviting Elena and Bonnie but I have feeling Elena is going to pick a fight and Bonnie hate me so, I hope you don't mind if it just the two of us and you can tell me about being a real teenager plus I wanted to know why you were crying early? If that ok with you :) -Rebekah_**

Was it ok with me? Did I mind being in a house with Elijah, Kol, and Klaus for a whole night? I texted back

**_Sure and I will bring some movies and maybe we can talk -Caroline_**

It was 6:00 a' clock and the party started at 7:30 I had to be there at 7:00 to help Rebekah to set up.  
I opened the door to my house and dropped the keys on the table when I heard someone breathing up stairs it wasn't normal human breathing it was vampire breathing I flashed up stairs and to my surprise there he was laying on my bed and it was not who I thought it would be

**Authors note: Cliff hanger! what Klaus say when Caroline comes over and sleeps in his house? What will Caroline and Rebekah talk about? What will everyone think about** **Caroline and Rebekah including Damon? Who is laying down on Caroline bed? Klaus? Elijah? Kol? Stefan? Damon? or someone else…**


	3. Sorry Won't Work

**Authors Note: Sorry if my chapters are short I just hate making you guys wait for every chapter so I do as much as I can and update thank you for your support and the wonderful reviewers :)**

**Chapter 2 left off: **It was 6:00 a' clock and the party started at 7:30 I had to be there at 7:00 to help Rebekah to set up. I opened the door to my house dropped the keys on the table when, I heard someone breathing up stairs it wasn't normal breathing it was vampire breathing I flashed up stairs and to my surprise he was there laying on my bed and it was not who I thought it would be.

It was Damon just carelessly lying there like it was his own bed

"Hey Blondie" he said getting off the bed he would always call me Barbie or Blondie but never my name

"Damon what the hell do you want?" I never like Damon especially after what he did to me

"Somebody's feisty today" but before for I could respond he kept talking  
"I came here because I need to get something off my shoulder" now he was facing me

"That's sounds like a you problem so can please get the hell out of my hous-" I tired saying

"Just hear me out please"

"Fine just let me put my stuff down and wash my hands" when I got out of the bathroom he was sitting on the edge of the bed and I sat next to him.

"So…." I said wanting to get this over with he just look at me and began to talk

"I want to say sorry for what I did to you as a human it was wrong and selfish" he said like it was an everyday apology

"WHAT that's all you have to say is sorry it was wrong and selfish!" I slapped him across the face Hard.

"Caroline I'm sorry please-" he tired saying but the anger inside me rose

"Sorry for what! Do you even know what you did to me Damon!? You…you bit me! You abused me! You raped me!, you made me feel worthless!, you made me feel useless!, you told me I was…I was….I couldn't say it but kept talking you in the end made me feel like I was nothing!" At this point we were both standing I had tears in my eyes of rage and I was shouting loud enough the neighbors could hear and with each thing I said to him I shoved him harder, harder and harder

"CRAOLINE! SORRY OK I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET TO ELENA!" but he stopped when noticed what he just said

"Caroline please it wasn't like that" he said

"LIKE WHAT! FUCK YOU TO DAMON GOD I HOPE ELENA PICKS STEFAN CAUSE YOU'RE A BIG MISTAKE WAITING TO HAPPE- but before I could finish there was a loud bang on the door which likely caused a dent

MFPD! Open the Door! MFPD Open the Door I looked out the window **M**ystic **F**alls **P**olice **D**epartment cars were here at least three of them and a lot of cops with GUNS!? Overload mood on MFPD! OPEN THE DOOR THERE WAS A COMPLAINT ABOUT NOSIE DISTUBACE IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT IN THERE WERE COMING IN! Damon and I flashed down stairs the door Swung open and they had a gun pointed to each of our heads and the other cops began to search the house then they lowered the guns and Rebekah came in

"What the bloody hell is going on!" she said

"Excuse Ma'am but you are not allowed to be here in this area, this a crime scene well sort of" a cop said but she compelled him

"Caroline just listen-" Damon tried again but no I was NOT going to back down

"Damon you know what just GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I said and Rebekah came and put an arm around my waist for support which was weird since we lately became "friends"

"But I need you to forgive me and don't tell me you can't forgive me cuz nobody's perfect" he said

"FORGIVE YOU! YOU bastard!" I was yelling again and at this point I vamp-sped him against a wall and was chocking him an thank god the cops were too busy searching the house to notice

"You know what Damon even with all the terrible things Klaus has done put together in his life time he has a better chance of me forgiving him then you will ever do so you know what Damon no I will NEVER forgive you " but little did I know Rebekah called Klaus and he was on the line and everything I said

After an hour the cops left and so did Damon after I told him that if he ever comes to my house again I will kill him despite how close me and Stefan are. Rebekah stayed with me and she held me on the couch and we ate a bowl of ice cream she is already like a sister to me but I have to be careful who I get close to and trust.

"Hey its 6:45 want to head over to my house and start?" she said

"Um yeah just let me cleanup" I smiled after a couple of minutes we were at the Mikealson mansion and it was breathtaking I still remember the night from the ball. Rebekah went to the basment to get the decorations for her party

"I didn't expect you to come over this early" a familiar British voice said coming into the room damn it with all the things going on I forgot to cancel with him I thought

"Actually I came here for the party"

"What party?" oh Rebekah didn't tell him great "Rebekah's"

"WHAT at MY house she didn't even ask me I am going to-' he said getting irritated

"If do anything I won't be able to spend the night" I know it was weird to use that as an advantage but Rebekah been nice to me so I wanted he to have her party

"What did you say love?" he said coming closer to me and I felt my breath hitch

"After the party Rebekah invited me to sleep over just me and her just a girls thing" I said nervously

"well in that case ok plus when I imagined you sleeping over my house it was not because of a high school party and you were going to be in my bed not Rebekah's" that made me punch him on the arm teasingly

"Well I still have to come over since I canceled and I might even fall asleep if I come late" playing his game I came closer to his face

"I thought you said teachers and student are not allowed to get involved"

"Since when does the big "BAD" Original Hybrid follows rules" maybe I went too far or not

"Hey I found the decorations" Rebekah said come up the stairs "Nik leave her alone"

"He wasn't it bothering me" I said giving him a smile then he left glaring at Rebekah for interrupting our thoughts

**Klaus POV  
**When Rebekah called me and I heard what Caroline said to Damon it made me think he must have done something unspeakable to her if she thinks it's worse then what I did in the last centuries. 45 minutes later she's in my house saying she is sleeping over we get into some specific thoughts but I almost didn't notice the dried tears on her cheeks it was the second time she cried today and I was going to ask her about it later she was not going to get away with telling me it's nothing. Caroline she started to play along all I wanted to do was get her right then and there. Matter of a fact it wasn't a bad idea for her to sleep over I can always creep in Rebekah's room and bring her to mine or even show here the waterfall up on the hill.

But just then there was a knock at my door and I opened it looking completely irritated but it's not something I see every day the cops were here

"Um sorry to disturb you sir but I am looking for Caroline Forbes" a male cop said but before I could reply he kept talking

"A witness said they saw her come here after she left the incident" then I noticed he looked behind me and said "There she is Ma'am I am going to need to speak with you" there she was holding a box of decorations and looking wide eyed between the male cop and me.

**Authors note: Small cliff hanger got to keep you guys hooked. Future chapters: What will the cop do about Caroline? What will Caroline do about it/the cop? What will Klaus do when the Cop becomes a little aggressive because Caroline won't cooperate? Why does Klaus think the cop is here? What will Caroline's Mom say about everything and her sleeping over a house filled with Original psychopath serial killers? What will Stefan say about Damon and Caroline's argument?**


	4. What would Klaus think?

**Authors note: I decide to make the ditch curfew party a Mikealson night club party so Elijah and Klaus would have a reason to be there and more. And the party starts at 9:30 pm. (But in chapter 3 Klaus still didn't know about it) sorry for the change.**

**Caroline's POV  
**  
Honestly I was pissed I tried to get away from the drama and the drama follows me. So I just stood staring at the cop I wasn't scared I was just exasperated.

"Um…yeah….I will be right back" I said to Klaus as I steeped on the front porch with officer Richards but even though I knew Klaus would be eavesdropping.

"Okay um what happened at your house?" He asked me

"Nothing I just got into an argument with a "friend" that's all" I said trying to keep a satisfying face

"For something that is not anything that was sure a loud argument" he was trying to intimidate me and I hated when cops did that and my mom was one.

"I said it was nothing so….sorry for the commotion…..bye" I tried turning around but for a human he pulled me really rough back to meet him face to face.

"Ms. Forbes you know you are…former Miss….Mystic Falls and wouldn't want this to go on your permanent record so maybe I "we" can do something to convince me not to let that a happen" and by that time he had his hands on my hips moving up my shirt.

"I think you should stop" I grabbed his hand and forced it back down

"Why should I?" he pushed me harder against the front porch wall, little did he know there was house full of vampires less than two feet away, and as soon as he did all I saw was a blur of Klaus slamming the officer into a wall and had his hand on his throat nearly killing him.

"Because if you don't I will drain every last drop of blood from your body" he had his vampire hybrid face on and he tighten his grip on the officers throat that he barely could breath.

"Caroline I think you should go inside" he said it like more of a command then an option.

"Klaus-" I didn't want him to murder the guy.

"Caroline I said go inside" he said not looking at me at all.

"Okay" with that I went back inside and finished helping Rebekah who handed me decorations to put on the wall using a very high ladder. The other people who were hired to decorate were too busy fixing the lights, drinks, food, and the DJ booth for the party.

**Klaus POV**

When I heard things get out of control I couldn't help myself but help her because no was to touch her body like that no one. I was considering ripping the officer apart but she wouldn't go inside and when she did I decided not to kill him especially because what would her mother think when an officer from her department didn't turn up. If I was going to be around Caroline I would want her mom to like me.

"You will get into your car and forget all of this ever happened" I compelled the pathetic bloke. That was looking at me wide-eyed ready to have seizure. When I went inside I found the house nearly decked out for the party Rebekah and Caroline were adding the finishing touches. She was on a high ladder I went to approach her but Kol and Elijah walked in.

**Caroline's POV**

"Hey Goldilocks" Kol said walking in wearing a Henley navy blue long sleeve shirt jeans and boots. He looked pretty attractive in it.

"You know I have a name right?" I said rolling my eyes "just because I'm blonde" I thought

"I know. Don't break anything. Goldilocks had a habit of that" he said and I heard someone growl wait did Klaus just growl? Whatever it was it was pretty hot.

"I'm about to have a habit of breaking your face" I said not looking at him but feeling really good about my comeback.

"We can have a habit of doing other things" he said and winked at me

"Kol leave the women alone" Elijah said in a bored tone grabbing a book from the shelf and sitting down on one of their many leather couches.

"Fine but my bedroom door is the second one on the left" he said looking up at me. I just stared down at him wondering what was going on in that dirty head of his and was he serious.

"And why would I need to know where your bedroom is?" I said jumping off the ladder to face him.

"I think we both know why" he said doing the official Mikealson smirk. Rebekah also jumped down from her ladder and physical slapped Kol on the back of his head.

"She doesn't want to sleep with you, you idiot!" Rebekah said rolling her eyes

"You don't know that" He said rubbing his head where Rebekah had hit him. And ignoring Klaus's deadly glares only if looks could kill Kol would be dead.

"I think I will pass" I said turning around to get something out of the box, but it was empty. I was going to throw it away but decided why a perfect box should go to waste. I walked over to Kol and put it over his head.

"Hey!" he shouted but Rebekah and Klaus started laughing but I just stood there watching Kol take the box off his head.

"Let's get ready the party shall we" Rebekah said I agreed and followed her upstairs.

**Klaus POV**

Goldilocks really Kol. Then he starts to flirt with her and that point all my jealously was burning hotter than the sun. Ha who ever thought The Original Hybrid would be jealous I was highly amused when she threaten to break Kol's face when he was an original vampire and she was just a baby vampire, the fire she had burning inside her is one of the many reasons that attracted me to her. When Rebekah and Caroline went upstairs to get ready for the party I decided to get ready as well when I was about to walk off I heard Elijah say my name.

"Not so fast Niklaus" he said putting down his book and standing up to face me "We need to talk"

"About what" I was not in a mood for an Elijah lecture and the bloody hell did we need to talk about

"About Ms. Forbes" and by the sound of her name he had my full attention

"What about her is she a problem?" I got in defensive mood

"No, just the opposite" he said chuckling and motioned me to have a seat on the leather couch closes to him

"What do you mean?" I was truly confused they barely knew each other

"She makes you happy" he said getting a little too happy himself

"Don't start" I said getting up but he got in my way

"Brother" I said in a menacing tone no one gets in my way

"Niklaus I am your brother you can speak to me about her" he said sitting next to me "isn't that what regular brothers do, talk about girls"

"We aren't regular" I told him

"No, were not but you are my brother Niklaus and I am trying to be a part of your life" That was something new I thought

"You're not going to give this up are you brother?" I was use to keeping my feelings inside until they turned into angry and lashed out and ended up killing someone

"Not at all Niklaus" he said pouring us both bourbon in crystal glasses

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I said swallowing every drop in the glass I was going to need it

"Do you love her?" he said simply

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness" I tried avoiding eye contact

"Niklaus, you didn't answer my question!" He practically shouted at me was like I some two year old

"Yes…..yes I love her" I told him throwing my head into my hands I didn't want to feel this way towards her but I did

"Does she know that?" he asked

"No….I don't think so" I told him honestly I didn't know if she knew or not. It's not like I would go up to her and say you know I love you right.

"Then tell her Niklaus she deserves to know" he started exiting the room to get in a suit for the party but he stop and turned around and said to me "Love can be a vampire's greatest strength"

**Caroline's POV**

Rebekah's room was the first one on the right. When I walked in I headed for my duffel bag I had brought with my belongings and I took out this black, short, mini dress and Rebekah jaw literally dropped.

"I am going to murder you for that dress" she said coming closer to look at it

"Oh this it's nothing" I picked this dress out for a certain hybrid but I was not going to tell Rebekah that she was not going to let me live it down.

"You picked it out for Nik didn't you" she said smirking at me "busted" I thought

"Yea…but don't tell him please" I literally begged her. I was not in a mood to boost his alter ego

"Fine" she said going to her closet to get her dress

"Do you think he's going to like it?" it had places where it was purposely ripped to show exposed skin

"Love it, he is going to be drooling like a dog when he sees you" she said not looking at me but I was blushing like crazy.

"Well let's see" I said before walking to the bathroom putting it on with black diamond's high heels, matching earrings and a necklace and light makeup and did my hair in wavy natural curls. When I walked out of the bathroom Rebekah was dressed in a black dress that was really cute for her style but she seemed frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing with her in front of the mirror admiring our dresses.

"I can't decide if I should keep my hair straight or curl it?" she huffed in frustration.

"Here let me get my curling iron and surprise you" I told her. It took about 25 minutes to curl her hair it was pretty long. I did a new look for her which looked naturally curly and looked shorter than her regular straight hair. I gave her bangs that would go be hide her ears and it made her look gorgeous. I always had a gift for doing hair I even got a scholarship to go to a hair styling school.

"OMG this…is…..the best hair style ever!" she literally squealed looking in the mirror

"You're welcome" I said putting up the curling iron

"You look amazingly sexy" she said looking me up and down

"Thanks, you too" I said wondering what Klaus would think of my dress

"Hey wanna go down stairs and…you know what" I knew she was talking about what Klaus would think of my dress

"Rebekah you said you wouldn't tell him!" I told her with wide eyes

"I'm not, I'm not Godley let's just say we are going down stairs to get a "blood bag" she said doing air quotas around blood bags

"Here goes nothing" I said walking towards the door but my stomach was doing a hundred cart wheels per minute.

**Author's note: Sorry about the party theme change and GO TO MY PROFILE TO CHECK OUT CAROLINE'S OUTFIT FOR THE PARTY. Next chapter look forward to a night full of Drinking, Dancing, Jealousy and Drama, I want to make Chapter 5 a really interesting and exciting chapter and a long one so it might take a while to update. Thanks to all the reviewers and support.  
IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE STORY PLEASE PM ME OR WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW BOX I AM WRITING THIS FOR YOU GUYS AFTER ALL. **


	5. Partying, Drinking, Drama and Jealously

**Authors note: One I want to future apologize for any mistakes of spelling or grammar in this chapter it was very long and hard to catch mistakes and I reread it at least four times PLEASE REVIEW and Enjoy! And thank you for the amazing reviewers last chapter I would list them but I figured you guys might want to get to your reading**

This Chapter is called: The Partying, The Drinking, The Drama and The Jealously

"Here goes nothing" I said walking towards the door but my stomach was doing a hundred cart wheels per minute. When we reached the stairs I just remembered I forgot something, something important.

"Wait" I told Rebekah

"Oh come on don't get nervous on me" she said with sarcasm in her voice

"No, I just forgot something in my bag"

"OK, I'm coming with you to make sure you don't bail" she said as we walked back to her room.

I went straight to my duffel bag and pulled out a black rectangle box. When I opened it I saw the diamond bracelet Klaus gave me for my birthday. I closed my eyes and the images from the ball and the thank you for being honest picture flooded my mind.

"Oh my god Nik gave that to you didn't he?" Rebekah asked eyeing it

"Yea he returned it to me after I threw it in his face he told me "Gifts are not meant to be returned but to be kept" I told her "Can you put it on for me?"

"Yea, let's go I think I hear people arriving"

We left the room and walked down the stairs.

**Klaus's POV**

Elijah was at the door greeting people when I noticed Caroline and Rebekah coming down the stairs and I was literally speechless she was beautiful. I just stood there like a dummy speechless staring at her. They approached me and Kol but before I could say anything Kol decided to open his big mouth.

"Caroline you look hot and Bekah I can't believe I am saying this but I like your hair it suits you" I heard Kol say and if there weren't so many witnesses I was going to punch him in the face he was drooling over her like at dog.

"Thank you" she said back and noticed me staring at her seductively and a shade of red covered her face faster than I expected.

**Caroline's POV **

As I walked down there grand stairs I noticed Elijah greeting people at the door most of them I knew from school and around Mystic Falls. Elijah flashed a quick smile to me and mouthed to me "You look beautiful" and I mouthed back "Thank you. We saw Kol and Klaus standing in another room fixing their ties in the mirror and I stared at Klaus a little too long luckily he didn't notice.

"Caroline you look hot and bekah I can't believe I'm saying this but I like your hair it suits you" I heard Kol say I rolled my eyes playfully and said "Thank you" I noticed Klaus looking at me up and down seductively and I couldn't help but blush like crazy. Rebekah noticed and smiled at me.

"Hey Kol come help me with something" but I knew she was just giving me and Klaus some alone time they left the room and Rebekah closed the door after throwing me a quick wink. I turned back to look at Klaus who had finally stop looking me up and down.

"Caroline love, you look…beautiful, ravishing, amazing" he said in full English/British accent and I couldn't help but blush even more if that was even possible.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself" I want to tell him he look incredibly sexy but wasn't sure if this was the right event to say that at. I stared to stare once again and was staring for way to long but this time he noticed and chuckled showing his amazing dimples. Before I knew what I was doing I was fixing his tie for him and our face were nearly inches apart and he was staring directly at my face but I kept my attention to his tie but he grabbed my right wrist and looked down at it. Then I looked at him.

"You wore the bracelet?" he said in a whisper voice rubbing his thumb in the palm of my hand

"Yea, like you said "Gifts are not meant to be returned but to be kept" I told him not breaking our touch

"You remembered that?" he said impressed

"I remember everything you tell me it kind of hard to forget" I told him honestly

"If so, what did I tell you about the bracelet that night at the ball" he challenged me

"You told me it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as me" I said removing my hand from his hold and staring at everything but him but he lifted my chin to look at him with his finger. But before he could say anything Elijah came in.

"Niklaus its time to make an announcement" he told Klaus he smiled at me and left and then Elijah started to laugh

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing Ms. Forbes are you coming?" he said and motioned to the door we left the room and Elijah joined Klaus, Kol and Rebekah at the top of the stairs I noticed everyone had shot glass in their hand but before I could grab one I noticed Tyler coming be hide me with two shot glasses in his hand and handed me one with a small smile on his face I decided just to take the shot and smile back and when I looked toward the stairs I noticed Klaus staring at us with a very jealous and mad look. I gave him a sorry face be he just looked I away. I walked over to where Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler were standing and smiled at them made some small chat then the originals started to make an announcement each of them had to say something.

**Elijah:** First of all I want to thank everyone for coming and we hope you all enjoy yourselves.

**Klaus: **We would like everyone to have fun dance, get drunk and party.

**Rebekah:** As Elijah said thank you all for coming and have fun but if any of you go into my room I will kill you. Everyone started to laugh but little did the humans know Rebekah was serious.

**Kol:** Cheers!

Kol yelled and everyone raised their shot glasses and yelled cheers.

**Klaus's POV**

I was shocked when Caroline stared to fix my tie our faces nearly inches apart then I noticed the bracelet on her wrist and I grabbed her wrist to look closer. She even remembered what I told her  
but before I had a chance to respond Elijah came in and told me it was time to make an announcement I left the room and headed up the stairs next to Rebekah and Kol. I saw Caroline leaving the previous room we were in and that mutt Tyler gave her a shot and was smiling at her I tried to play it cool and ignore it but it annoyed me more when Caroline accepted the drink and smiled back she noticed me staring at her but I just looked away. We all made our speeches and drowned down our shots. I made my way down the steps but to just meet with Caroline waiting for me. I tried to walk away. But that didn't work.

**Caroline & Klaus POV**

"Klaus" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me off to the side

"Yes love?" I said acting all normal but she noticed

"Klaus I noticed the look you gave me when Tyler handed me a shot" I said still not letting go of his hand

"Love, I just thought you guys broke up that's all" I said trying to leave again but she had a grip on my hand

"We did" I told him

"Then why did you smile at him?" I was jealous and I was shocked

"Klaus, I was being nice I didn't want any drama with him especially now I want to have fun and dance with the person I'm looking at right now" Oh my god did I just say that…d…did I just say that?!

"You want to what?" I couldn't believe what she just said I didn't even think I heard clearly

"Klaus would you like to dance with me?" I said boosting my confidence but I quickly thought about it when realized we weren't at some ball we were at a club kind of party and would have to dance club style.

"Yes Caroline" he said leading me to the dance floor and the loud blasting speakers where starting the next song Get on the floor by: Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull and I was pretty nervous but quickly pushed it aside when I saw Tyler staring at us.

"Want me to prove I feel nothing for Tyler anymore" I whispered in his ear seductively

"Yes" he whispered back just as seductively

"look to your right slowly" and he did and noticed Tyler staring at us but Tyler didn't notice Klaus looking at him then Klaus looked back at me and knew what I was thinking we were going to make him jealous. I turned my back to Klaus and put his hands on my hips and I gasped when he pulled my body to his. I started to move my hips and he started to move his body and within twenty seconds we were full club dancing. Then I remembered Klaus was the teacher at Mystic falls and this was unacceptable but I didn't care and neither did he. I raised my hands and wrapped it around his neck still with my back facing him and I gasped when I felt his hands on the purposely ripped part of my dress near my mid-thigh we kept dancing for a good full half hour until the song ended. We danced to a couple of more songs like, Like a G6 by: Far East Movement and plenty other.

"OK OK OK! Now it's time for the LADIESSS! To take over the dance floor we need all the men to step off the floor and let the ladies dance! The ladies dance will start in 10 minutes in the meantime get drunk!" we heard the DJ announce I just looked at Klaus as he left the dance floor.

**Caroline's POV**

"Hey Care" I heard Bonnie and Elena yell be hide me

"Hey" I said

"Ready to dance" Bonnie said excitedly

"Wait where's Rebekah she should join?" I said wanting her to have to fun Bonnie and Elena felt a little uneasy but they didn't care if she joined because they knew when it was ladies time to dance we put all issues aside. I spotted her talking to Elijah and some other people.

"Rebekah!" I went up to her and whispered in her ear if she wanted to dance and she said "hell yes" I grabbed her hand and lead her back to the dance floor where Bonnie and Elena were.

"Hey the next song starts in ten minutes in the mean time let's get drunk!" Elena said we all agreed and headed to the bar.

"Can we all have five shots" Bonnie said and we all looked at her like she was crazy

"We going to have fun aren't we?" Bonnie said

"Then make that six shots for each of us" Rebekah yelled to the bartender and he nodded and he was back in three minutes with all our shots

"Cheers" I said and we all downed each of our six drinks and turned around to face the dance floor we were half drunk but still stable well sort of.

"Rebekah I'm sorry for acting like a bitch earlier in class" Elena said to Rebekah and I was shocked because she was serious about her apology

"Its fine I just wish you would understand I killed you for my family" Rebekah said with a small smile

"I do now and I forgive you" She said and gave Rebekah a small smile

"Hey Care that dude is totally checking you out" Bonnie said pointing to a guy across the floor and Rebekah and Elena agreed. I decided to have some fun and smile back. He was really hot hotter than Tyler like really-

"Oh My god he is walking over" Rebekah said which pulled me out of my thoughts

"Hi" he said coming really close to me forcing me to be pinned against the bar table and him with my hands squeezing the edge of the bar table

"Hi" I said back smirking we stared at each other for about 1 long minute he was about to offer me a drink until Rebekah said something

"I don't want to interrupted anything but my brother really likes her and the way he is looking at you I suggest you to back off" Rebekah said

He turned around and saw Klaus's deadly glare and flashed me a smile then left. Way to go Klaus I thought. I just stood there still pinned against the bar and staring at where the guy was standing he was so close to me.

"Care you ok?" I heard Bonnie say I still didn't move but I ignored her I felt a giant smile creep on my face.

"Wait a minute you liked that didn't you?" I heard Elena shout but before I could deny it the DJ started talking I was actually smiling because the way Klaus got jealous

"Ladies its time!" DJ said

We all headed to the middle of the dance floor and got it a line Elena was first then Me then Rebekah then Bonnie so the order was, Elena, Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie we her directly be hide each other and the music started to play Apple Bottom Jeans by: Flo Rida and we started dancing manly shaking our hips we soon became the center of attention and heard guys whistling. I soon turned around to face Rebekah and we started to dance with each other and heard someone yell Barbie twerk team, soon the song ended and we all started to laugh and went to the bathroom on the other side of the house.

**Klaus POV**

When I left the dance floor the girls headed over to the bar. I saw them get six shots each and got a little worried but noticed they could take care of their selves. To be honest I was really pissed when that guy approached Caroline and that she liked it. I was really impressed with her dancing and couldn't keep my eyes off of her, When the song ended I was highly upset she really knew how to dance. What was she doing to me?

**Caroline POV**

"That was fun" Elena said sitting on the toilet cover I was sitting on the sink counter with Bonnie and Rebekah was standing.

"Fun, that was….exciting" Rebekah said

"We should have a girl's night out" Bonnie said

"Actually I am having a sleepover tonight after the party Caroline's coming do you and Elena want to stay?" Rebekah asked

"Of course" they said in unison we heard someone knock which was strange because the party was on the other side of the house. I opened it and it was Kol, Damon and Stefan.

"There they are!" Stefan said relieved

"Yea were just about to come out" Elena said from what I knew Stefan and Elena broke up and she was still not with Damon just single. I trade stares with Damon a couple of times which was really awkward. We all left the bathroom Elena headed back to the party with Rebekah, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon I was about leave but Kol tapped my shoulder.

"Am I going to get a dance?" He asked me playfully

"Kol…" I said walking back with him

"Oh come on one dance won't hurt" he said to me as we stop at the entrance door of the party

"Fine…but you have to promise to keep your fangs to yourself tonight and you'll get the last dance" I said pointing my finger at his face

"But human blood is so delicious" he said sticking his bottom lip out like a three year-old. Which was sort of adorable but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Do you want to dance with me or not?" I asked with my hands on my hips

"Fine...now I see why Nik likes you so much" he said opening the door to the party. I headed back to the bar and spotted Elijah.

"Hey Elijah" I said sitting next to him

"Hello Ms. Forbes are you enjoying yourself" he was always the more wise and gentleman out of them

"Yes, what about you?" I said ordering a drink

"To a certain extent yes" he said casually but I was slightly confused and he noticed

"I enjoy the people, the drink and the socialism but I do not fancy club dancing" he said calmly but I took that I little offensive was he saying that club dancing was for sluts or something. But I decided not to argue, especially with Elijah.

"Oh sorry" I said and just apologized for dancing

"No, Ms. Forbes your mistaken I don't fancy doing club dancing I never said I did not enjoy watching club dancing" he said smirking, wait did Elijah just make a dirty comment or say a compliment. "It was a compliment Ms. Forbes"

"You can call me-" before I could finish Tyler came up to us

"Hey Care can I talk to you?" he said looking straight at me. I looked at Elijah making sure it was ok to finish this conversation later

"It's ok see you later on" I flashed him a quick smile and left with Tyler into another room.

**Klaus POV**

I noticed Caroline talking to Elijah for a while then noticed Tyler asking Caroline to talk what the hell he wanted with her. I walked over to Elijah to see if he knew.

"Brother" I said patting him on the back and ordering a drink

"Enjoying yourself Niklaus" he asked but a little too happy

"Yes, why?" I asked I know he was think of something

"I know you're enjoying yourself I saw you dancing with Ms. Forbes earlier and it was very…physical" he said chuckling but I couldn't hide it I enjoyed dancing with Caroline a lot

"So I was enjoying myself a lot" I said not bothering to hide my smirk

"Yes you were Niklaus especially the very physical connection" he said downing his drink but I remember the reason I can over here

"What did Tyler want with Caroline?"

"I don't know he just said he needed to talk to her" he said honestly "Niklaus remember what I told you "tell her you love her she clearly have feelings for you and you know it" that's was true I knew Caroline had feelings for me but I didn't know how strong or big they were.

"Elijah I have to take care of something I'll be back" I said leaving to find a certain guy

**Caroline's POV**

Tyler and I walked in to another room and I sat down on the one of the couches and he sat next to me.

"You said you wanted to talk let's talk" I said wanting to get over this

"Care please don't do this to me"

"Tyler we broke up for a reason…"

"And what's that reason Caroline!? What!?" he said raising his voice

"One since you came back you become really violent Two I….I don't feel like we have that kind of love anymore, I don't even know if we had it in the first place Ty" I tried reassuring him

"It's because of Klaus isn't it?"

"Tyler….." I didn't know what to say. Was it because of Klaus?

"Caroline you're wearing the bracelet he gave you" he said lifting up my wrist

"Tyler it was a gift" I said removing my hand from his

"Care…" he put his hand on my laps

"Tyler I can't do this anymore" I really couldn't he was putting so much stress in my life "Tyler look I don't want you out of my life but…I don't want you in the same place you were before, we can just be friends or we can be strangers your choice"

"Ok Care we can be friends but Care I still love you and I want to be more than friends" he said standing up and offering me his hand I took it but before we left he gave me a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Ready?" he asked me but with sadness taking over his eyes

Yea plus I have a dance with Kol" I said just remembering what I promised

"You know I never got my dance" he said half serious and half playfully with a small smile

"Maybe next time thank you for understanding everything Tyler" I said giving him a quick hug but he held on a little too long but I acted like I didn't notice. I left the room and spotted Kol flirting with some girls. I guess he had the Mikealson charm.

"Hey Caroline" he said to me while telling the girls bye

"Don't we have a dance" I said getting back into party mood

"Yes we do" he said leading me to the dance floor and Kol went up to the DJ requesting a song it was Promise by: Ciara while he was doing that I had two more shots and spotted Rebekah with Matt, Elena with Damon, Stefan with some girl and honestly Elena looked a jealous and Bonnie with some guy. I gasped when I felt someone from be hide me wrap their arms around my waist but realized it was Kol but he wasn't doing it in a romantic way but a friendly way. I slowly started to dance with him and he slowly moved with me, we were mainly laughing and talking about life and Mystic Falls soon the song ended and the party was over.

"Ok that was the last song of the night we would like to think the Mikealson for throwing this amazing party and everyone for coming out to tonight" the Dj said

Everyone started to cheer and leaving. Elena and Bonnie ran home to get some extra clothes for the sleepover.

**Klaus POV**

When I came back in the mansion, after half an hour I spotted Caroline and Tyler leaving the room they were in earlier. Every part of my body wanted to eavesdrop, but there were two reasons I couldn't one when I built this house I had witches spell the doors so if they were fully shut vampires couldn't eavesdrop and second reason was I wanted to give her, her privacy, So I went back to Elijah who was still at the bar while Caroline for some damn reason was dancing with Kol.

"Hey lijah" I said to him but he just looked at me funny "What?"

"Niklaus why do you smell like blood?" he said raising his eyebrow oh crap I thought "Niklaus, What did you do?"

"Elijah you are not my-" I tried saying

"Niklaus I am your brother and I asked you a question though you do not have to answer it I am asking you to answer it, so please what did you do" what's with the whole caring big brother thing lately I thought

"I killed someone" I said looking down not because I was ashamed of killing the person because of the reason why I killed that person

"Who?" he asked getting worried and being calming at the same time

"The guy that…approached Caroline...at the bar" I said

"Niklaus really? If she finds out-"

"She's not going to find out" I said to him warning him if he told her

"Niklaus I think it's too late for that" When he said that I was confused for a second, until I turned to my right and saw Caroline standing there with mix emotions on her face of anger, sadness and shock

"I'm sorry but I have to get to the door and say bye to the guest good luck" Elijah said getting up and heading to the door

**Caroline POV**

Ohmygod did Klaus just say that I couldn't even blink how could he be so jealous to kill somebody over that he could of come and talk to me instead he decide to be the monster that everyone put him out to be. I felt tears of anger in my eyes but decided not be weak and go over and talk to Matt.

"Hey Matt" I said give him a slightly hug

"Hey Care" he said but seem distracted I followed his gaze and he was staring at Rebekah

"Matt….." I said smirking slightly

"What?" he said acting all innocent I just had to look at him long enough to get him to confess

"Ok she looks really hot in that dress today…..like really hot" he said still looking at her

"Why don't you talk to her more often she clearly likes you"

"I kind of like her too but she comes with a package Care"

"Matt were all vampires"

"Well not that really that but her family is pretty…dysfunctional and if I date her I date her family" he said getting a little uneasy

"There really not that bad not all of them" I said honestly he just looked at me like I was crazy and wide eyed

"Take her on a date" I told him hopefully

"What?" he looked confused

"Get to know her Matt" I said glancing at Rebekah

"Maybe that's not too bad of an idea" he said still checking out Rebekah "but where would I take her?"

"A normal date there is a carnival right outside of Mystic Falls take her there"

"Matter of fact I will thanks Care" he said grabbing his jacket and getting ready to leave

"Welcome bye Matt"

"Aren't you coming?" he asked confused

"Actually no Me, Elena and Bonnie are spending the night" I said casually but rethinking it after what Klaus did

"Are you sure about that? Does Damon and Stefan know?" he said getting worried

"Yes I'm sure and Damon and Stefan are not Elena's mommy and daddy" I said to him even though they acted like it?

"Ok my mouth is shut can you also tell Rebekah I said bye and I look forward to our date?" he said kind of shy basically blushing

**Klaus POV**

I went to approach her but she was talking to the human boy Matt who was clearly checking out Rebekah. Finally when she was finished I went to approach her.

**Authors note: Cliff hanger  
1) This chapter was fun and exhausting at the same time  
WHAT WILL KLAUS SAY TO CAROLINE? WILL SHE FORGIVE HIM?  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN THE NEXT MORNING OF REBEKAH'S SLEEPOVER? WHERE WILL CAROLINE BE WHEN SHE WAKES UP AND WHO WITH AND IN WHO'S BED?**


	6. An Abominaton A Monster and A Killer

**Authors note: So Sorry for the wait, And for now on the POV our going to be Klaus AND Caroline.  
And I forgot to mention in this story Klaus still has his sired hybrids in this story enjoy **

This chapter is called: An Abomination, A Monster and A Killer all in one

When I finished talking to Matt I noticed Klaus walking towards me I was over pissed at him, I was angry. I was about to talk but he pointed to another room for us to talk in private it was the same room me and Tyler were talking in, once he closed the door I started to talk.

"Really Klaus don't even-"

"Love look-"  
love? Does he really think it's all going to be ok by calling me his nicknames?  
Honestly I didn't know what I was going to say. What could I say to her?

"Love what!?You KILLED him for no reason Klaus!"

"Caroline" I tried saying while stepping closer and trying to rub her upper right arm

"NO! Don't" I shouted and my voice broke while backing up and ignoring the way his hands felt against my skin when he touched me even though I really didn't want to lose the contact.

I thought soothing Caroline would help, but it didn't it just made things worst and the fire inside her grew greater. I realized I had to be the bigger, vulnerable original vampire hybrid even the though I hated being weak I couldn't lose her even though I never had her.

"Love, I let my temper get out of control because of my jealously and feelings for you" I could believe for a second Klaus just admitted to that, part of me just wanted to forgive him and tell him I wasn't mad and get forgiving easily but I wasn't weak fragile little girly Caroline anymore.

"Klaus no I can not tonight we had a fun time together tonight let's keep It that way we can talk about this after school tomorrow good night" I didn't want to look back at this night and remember me and Klaus arguing after having a good time and when I heard him call my name I restrained myself from turning around.

"Caroline!" the anger inside of me boiled more than ever and I felt the veins under my eyes appear and my fangs emerge I screwed up with the one girl who understood me I flashed up stairs into my room slammed the door maybe earning a crack in it but it wasn't closed all the way and started to tear my room apart.

* * *

**AT THE FRONT ENTRANCE**

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Rebekah said

"Uh…" I was going to answer until Elena and Bonnie cam through the front door both with duffel bags in their hands and was definitely not going to tell them Klaus killed the guy at the bar they already thought of him as a monster.

"Hey! Were back" Bonnie said I just put up a fake smile but knowing Elena

"Hey Care what's wrong?" Elena said in her worried tone Come on Caroline think of a believable lie

"Um nothing just wasted" please believe me I thought

"Yea because of Bonnie!" Elena said pointing an excusing finger at Bonnie

"Rebekah is the one that made it 6 shots" Bonnie said with fake hurt expression

"Hey! You said 5 at first" Rebekah started to shoot back

"Um anyways you three should get upstairs and get everything ready the movies are in my duffel bag, I'm going to get something to drink"

"Okay" Rebekah said and led Bonnie and Elena to her room I hoped that Elena and Bonnie would play nice after all it was Rebekah first sleep over which was weird considering that she was over one thousand years old.

* * *

**IN THE KITCHEN**

I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge I was surprised to find blood bags from what I knew they drunk straight from the vein. I grabbed it and closed the fridge and tore the cap off and started to devour the blood when I sensed someone be hide me.

"OH MY GOD! I said choking on the blood currently going down my throat it was Elijah still in his suit just standing there staring at me.

"Sorry Miss. Forbes, I didn't intend on frightening you." Frighten me he scared the crap out me

"I um was just grabbing a blood bag honestly I was surprised you guys used them, I thought you guys drank straight from the vein"

"We do. Drank from the vein, Niklaus went out early to get you some" Aww I thought but by sound of his name my lips made a  
frown

"Oh" I was about to leave the kitchen when I decided I needed someone to talk to about Klaus with, it couldn't be Elena or Bonnie and Rebekah hated Klaus generally not personally and Rebekah might not know what to say plus Bonnie and Elena would freak if they knew about me and Klaus being "friends" but maybe I could ask Elijah.

"Um…Elijah…can I trust you?" wow that sounded confident. Not.

"I will be honorable if you ask me to, is something troubling you?" He looked shocked and confused at the same time I guess he never expected I would put my trust in him.

"Uh…well…uh" I wasn't sure how to ask I just continued mumbling to myself hoping he'll figure it out himself

"Is this about Niklaus and the death of the man?" Was he reading my mind or something I nodded a "yes"

"He did it for no reason, he took someone life for no reason and he says it was his jealously and his temper getting out of control.

"Niklaus is a very obsessive…..aggressive…impulsive…defensive, and a violent person and I could go on not in a thousand years has he cared about someone the way **he cares about you**"

"He won't even let me in" Klaus wasn't the type of person to let people in

"Because he hates feeling vulnerable and if he lets you in he is afraid that you might use his feelings and emotions against him making him vulnerable and he hates having a weakness you're **his weakness** Ms. Forbes"

"Elijah I have no intentions of hurting him anymore" that was before when I didn't know him now I do

"I know Ms. Forbes I also know the reason you're not talking to one of your friends about this situation because you know they will not approve" he was right they wouldn't to them Klaus was a psycho killer with no feelings but he only showed me his humanity am I falling for him? I don't suppose to even like him he hurt my friends, but he had never hurt me?

"I don't want to choose between my friends and Klaus" wait when did Klaus become an option what is he doing to me Stefan says I have him wrapped around my finger but the truth is I am wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even know it.

"In my opinion Ms. Forbes you can meet new friends"

"Thanks…and by the way earlier before Tyler interrupted us I was going to tell you, you can call me Caroline" it was really weird having someone call me by my last name"

"OK goodnight Ms.F…Caroline"

"Night" I threw away the blood bag and headed upstairs

* * *

Once I got into my room I needed something to break I took the lamp off my night stand and threw against the wall forming a dent went over to my art desk and wipe everything off paintbrushes, paint, art work, tools and papers I had to grade anything I could get my hands on would be damaged than was the posters on the wall then was everything in the room I needed to calm down before I shifted I went to face a wall trying to breath...but I couldn't calm down so with all strength I punched a hole into the wall at least three times or five all I knew was that I was angry and I couldn't control it I went to the bathroom hoping maybe throwing some cold water on my face would help. I walked into my master bathroom and went straight for the sink turned on the cold water and splashed it on my face and it seemed to help my eyes were still closed. I grabbed a white towel to dry my face and when I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror **he** was there.

"Mikael" I whispered I turned around but he wasn't there I turned back around to face the mirror and he was still there was he was in my head?

"What, surprised to see me **boy**?" full of hatred as always

"You're not real you're not real your just in my head " I said over and over trying to convince myself more than him

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a **pathetic coward**.

"SHUT UP! **I** can live for however long I want to my hybrids will find you if you ever walk this earth AGAIN!"

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. NO ONE!"

"GO TO HELL!" I shouted at the mirror

"I went to hell on the day you were born boy I **never** loved you no one did and no one will ever maybe I will even come back to hurt that little pretty blonde of yours I will rip out her heart right in front of your eyes you little **coward** maybe I don't even have to she will never ever love you, you're an abomination a monster a killer you deserve to die" by this time I had tears in my eyes and my rage was off the roof

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I took my fist and slammed it into the mirror causing it to break into a million pieces he was gone I winced in pain when I felt the glass go into my knuckles I didn't even bother to take them out and went to go sit on the edge of my bed mumbling things to myself which I was starting to believe.

"I am an **abomination** a **monster **a **killer** I deserve to die she will never **love** me no one will ever love me no one"

"I am an **abomination **a **monster** a **killer** I deserve to die she will never **love** me no one will ever love me no one…"

* * *

When I was done talking to Elijah I headed up stairs when I started to hear things breaking it was coming from Klaus's room all heard was things flying across the room and breaking and things being torn apart like he was going on a mad rampage ready to kill, after 10 minutes I thought it was over I reached for the door knob but jumped when I heard him punching into the wall at least five times when he stopped I heard footsteps then the sink water turning on. I started to hear him talk. "Mikael" from what I knew Mikael was Klaus's step father that hated him but isn't he dead? I waited to hear another person's voice but all I heard was Klaus's voice. "You're not real you're not real your just in my head " he started to say over and over that explains it, it was a hallucination I was considering ongoing in there and telling him it was not real until he started to yell "SHUT UP!" "GO TO HELL!" it was silent for a moment but it continued "I SAID SHUT UP!" then I heard a loud bang and glass shatter then there was footsteps I saw him walk to his bed and sit on the edge of it through the small crack in the door. I didn't know if I should go in and talking to him or let him cool down I was about to walk away but stopped when I heard him starting to talk again.

"I am an abomination a monster a killer I deserve to die she will never love me no one will ever love me no one" I felt a huge pain in my heart when I heard him say that you know what screw it I'm going in I started to open the door slowly

"Klau-…..Oh my God what the hell did you do!" I said looking around the room it was HORRIBLE like they let two wild animals in here and gave them 5 hour energy

"Klaus" he still didn't answer me just repeating the same words over and over "I am an abomination a monster a killer I deserve to die she will never love me no one will ever love me no one" It was finally when I went over to him and grabbed his hand he got back to reality

"Caroline leave I'm not in the mood" The truth is that I didn't want to get angry again and hurt her.

Where the hell did that come from? I just decided to ignore it and he pulled his hand away from me to hide the damage I went to his bathroom and being careful not to step on the broken glass on the floor I thought it was just a broken vase. I grabbed some tweezers and a damp wash cloth and went back to the bed to grab his and started to remove the glass with the tweezers.

"What are you doing?" he said trying to make me release the grip I had on his hands while wincing in pain

"What does it look like? Helping"

"OW"

"Sorry"

"I didn't ask for you help" he snarled After 10 minutes of removing pieces of glass and wiping off blood I decided to ask

"What happened to your knuckles?"

"Nothing I just punched a mirror" I knew I heard glass break but didn't know it was mirror and he had punched it I just thought it was the vase on the floor

"It looks like you did more than punch a mirror" I said looking around the room and he did to

"I went on a rampage okay" the way he was talking to me kind of hurt but knew he was in a bad mood

After an awkward silence I asked

"Why did you go on a rampage?" I was curious even though I had my suggestions he didn't answer me and knew he was debating on whether to tell me or not and remember what Elijah said about him thinking I would use it against him

"Klaus you can talk to me and I swear I will keep whatever you tell me between us no matter what just please tell me"

"I was mad that I had screwed things up with you" he still didn't look at me

"If you screwed things up with me I wouldn't be here right now" he finally looked at me staring deep into my eyes which sent shivers down my spine then he look around the room examining what he did

"Why did you punch the mirror?"

"Mikael" when he said his name the veins under his eyes started to appear and his eyes turned from regular to a goldish yellow.

"I heard you say his name and saying it was in your head"

"I don't want to talk about him"

"Then let's talk about what you said"

"Um….what did I say love?" love good that mean he was calm

"You said "I am an abomination a monster a killer I deserve to die she will never love me no one will ever love me no one" I whispered trying to block out the "she will never love" me part because I knew he was talking about me

"It true isn't it" he said it more as a fact not a question

"No it's not true because I've seen the other part of you Klaus"

"NO! you don't know me I heard what you said about me to Damon about with all the horrible things I done in the past I have a better chance of you forgiving me then him do you even know what done I am a monster a killer an abomination" at this point we were both standing face to face and he backed me up into a wall, and thank god I closed the door be hide me by the name of Damon's name how did he even know about that?

"No I won't believe that I will not believe that if you're such a monster tell me do monster have feelings!? Do killers have mercy!? Does someone who is abomination love!?"

"No they don't but…." I was still one

"BUT NOTHING! stop telling yourself YOU'RE a monster BECAUSE you're not!" I shoved him almost making him stumble with tears in my eyes I just hated when he called himself that because that was not who I saw in him

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO DAMN MUCH CAROLINE!?" I didn't mean to blow at her but why did she care.  
I jumped when he yelled at me he's never done that before and took a couple of steps back and he noticed I was afraid of his tone of voice

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU KLAUS! DESPITE EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" and in that moment I started to have tears running down my face even more I tried to hide it

After a short silence he looked up at me not with angry but with vulnerability and sensitivity.

"Love I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that it's just that Mikael gets under my skin and with everything going on between us I just freaked don't cry" I put my hands on both side of her beautiful face

"It's fine okay"

Sighing I said to her "I'm going to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight"

"I'm still mad at you…about earlier"

"I know part of me regrets it but sometimes I can't stand another man touching you in any way Caroline"

"Klaus I don't belong with you"

"But you belong to **me**" I looked up at him in shocked and his eyes were yellow and full of lust but before I could say anything he gave me a kiss on the forehead said goodnight and left. I left Klaus's room which was the one across from Kol's so it was the second one on the right and put on a smile and opened Rebekah's door.

**Authors Note: The next chapter will be Rebekah sleepover, School and way more **

**Who do you think Bonnie should have an interest in Kol or Jeremy review it and whoever get the most Kol or Jeremy that's who I will do REVIEW who you want in all caps.**

IF YOU COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS OR THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY PM ME OR REVIEW!

**SPOILER ALERT DON'T CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS  
Katherine will appear  
Elena will have an interest in Elijah (even though the only people I ship is Klaroline)  
Klaus will find out what Damon did to Caroline  
and many more….**


	7. The Morning After

"But you belong to **me**" I looked up at him in shocked and his eyes were yellow and full of lust but before I could say anything he gave me a kiss on the forehead said goodnight and left. I left Klaus's room which was the one across from Kol's so it was the second one on the right and put on a smile and opened Rebekah's door.

"Hey where were you?" Bonnie said to me

"Yea what took you so long?" Elena practically shot at

"I had trouble finding a blood bad, but I got it" I really need to work on my lying skills.

When I walked into Rebekah's room she had all the covers and pillows on the floor in front of her mini living area which had one expensive fire-place, all the rooms in this house were pretty big. I shut the door **all the way **and went over to them.

"Okay what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"Well…..." Rebekah said pulling out a bottle of vodka

"Yay!" I said getting back into the mood

"We can also play truth or dare" Elena suggested

"Hey I also brought nail polishes, so we can do our nails while paying truth or dare and getting drunk" Bonnie suggested

"OK I will go first" Elena said "Bonnie truth or dare?"

"Um Dare"

"I dare you to um….try a blood bag"

"Seriously Elena!" Rebekah had already flash down stairs and back, with a blood bag handing it to Bonnie

"A dare is a dare Bonnie" I told her

"Screw all of you" she said grabbing the blood from Rebekah and we all started laughing as soon as the blood touched her mouth and she freaked

"EWW!" she said throwing the blood bag at Elena and grabbing the vodka bottle and chugging some of it down to wash the taste of blood out of mouth

"How the hell can you guys drink that!?" she said when she was finished we were all laughing hard "anyways" she said as we calmed down

"Caroline truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I practically yelled excited for a dare

"I dare you to um…..SING!"

"What!" I said spitting out the vodka I was currently drink Bonnie knew I was shy when singing and the only time I sang in public was at the grill and for Matt _Even though we eventually broke up_

"Oh come on Care you have a great voice" Elena said to me

"Yea I want to hear you sing I never heard" Rebekah said giving me puppy dog eyes similar to Klaus

"After all a dare is a dare" Bonnie said using my words against me

"Fine" I growled I was trying to think of a song then one came to mind

**As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

"You're really good"

"Thank you Rebekah"

"So do you guys want to start a movie or keep playing?"

"MOVIE!"

"Okay we have White House Down, Safe Heaven, The Dark Knight Rises or The Chainsaw Massacre" I said holding up the four movies more to Rebekah since it was her sleepover

"Uh….um….uh…Safe Heaven!" Rebekah choose

We all got comfortable on Rebekah's huge king size bed and popped in the movie, when I noticed that Rebekah left the door slightly open when she went to go get the blood bag for Bonnie, and remembered something Klaus said how he had a witch spell the doors, but it only worked if the door was closed **all the way** so there was a chance someone else heard me sing but shook it off when I there was a high chance everyone was fast asleep.

**4 hours later**

I laid on my back staring at the ceiling tossing and turning for what felt like forever. I checked my phone and it was 3:00 in the morning and I have to wake up for school in 6 hours. "ugh" I growled causing Rebekah to shuffle a little they all fell asleep during the movie, and I was almost positive I was the only one awake in this freaking house. Lucky I was laying on the edge of the bed and was able to slip my slippers on quietly and leave the room and shut the door be hide me. I started walking around the house it was really big considering I almost got lost. I wonder what Klaus is doing _No Caroline you can't be thinking about!_ My conscience practically yelled at me but everything I thought about or saw leaded to Klaus especially  
when I saw his paintings around the house.

Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! God what was this man doing to me. Maybe I could just take a quick peek at him it's not like he would be butt naked and standing in the middle of his room. I tried to remember which guest room he went to which was on the other side of the house he had a hall full of guest rooms. I stopped in front of the room he was sleeping in and was reaching for the door knob. _Caroline Forbes do not open that door he is dangerous and a physco! _My conscience started again but Klaus would never hurt me right? I slowly opened the door and saw him lying in center of the bed. I walked over to the side of the bed and noticed he was wearing nothing but boxers and the sheets only covered the lower half of his body. I noticed a feather tattoo on his left shoulder and it was pretty sexy I wanted to run my hands over it and down to his chest and down to his abs then down to his- _NO Caroline! You can't be thinking about Klaus like that! _Damn you conscience I thought I decided to go back to Rebekah's room and try to get some sleep I was about to turn the door knob when….

"Caroline" I heard Klaus oh my god busted wasn't he suppose to be sleeping maybe if I just don't answer he will think he is dreaming "Caroline" he said again

"Hmm" I said turning around to face him he was still laying on his back and his eyes were half closed and he was half asleep

"Love, What are you doing up so late?" Why was she up at 3 in the morning she had school tomorrow

"I…uh...couldn't sleep" his hair was messed up, oh how I would like to run my hands through his dirty blonde hair

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I was curious I was sure everyone in the house was asleep

"Um...Rebekah bed is not really comfortable" I told him while he was getting up on his elbows, I was glad he cared about me

"I told her to get the same bed as mine but knowing my sister" he was sitting up on his bed now and he was awake

"Yea...anyways I will let you sleep sorry for bothering you goodnight" I said turning around to leave again even though part of me wanted to stay

"Caroline"

"Yea"

"You were doing everything but bothering me"

"Yea right" I said scoffing he was just trying to be flirty

"Stay"

"What?"

"You said you couldn't sleep in Rebekah's bed, its 3 in the morning and you have school soon so sleep here, this bed is way more comfortable"

"Klaus….."

"Love, I promise nothing inappropriate has to happen unless…..well you want something to happen I will be more than happy to oblige" he said smirking

"Klaus!"

"What!?" I started to laugh she was so beautiful

"Yes" I said accepting his offer to sleep in his room for the night I was super tired and it's not like he would kill me while I'm asleep

"Yes, about what?"

"I will stay" And as soon as the words left my mouth he started to grin like an idiot. I walked over to the bed and laid down as far from him as I could

"Love I promise I won't bite you can come closer"

"Whatever" I said scooting over so there was about a pillow width between us

"Goodnight Caroline" I said to her as I turned off the bed side lamp

"Goodnight Klaus" I was just about to fall asleep then Klaus said something

"Love one more thing" Something came to mind that I wanted to mention to her

"Hmm" I said with my eyes closed starting to fall asleep

"You have a lovely voice" my eyes immediately shot up and I felt myself starting to blush

"Oh my god" I said pulling the silk sheets over my head to hide my embarrassment I knew someone had to hear me sing, damn Rebekah for not closing the door all the way.

"Look at me" I said to her in a demanding tone pulling the sheets off her head and meeting her eyes "You have an amazing voice Caroline don't be afraid to show it off its one of a kind" I said brushing a strain of hair be hide her ear

"Thank you Klaus" I felt myself not so shy about singing anymore

"You're welcome now seriously love get some sleep"

**4 hours later**

I felt the warm sun on my face slowly waking me up, I rolled around onto the other side of the bed and as soon as I inhaled a strong familiar cologne on the sheets, my eyes immediately shot open and I sat up on the bed observing my surroundings and relaxed when I remembered where I was. I noticed I was alone in the bed and Klaus wasn't here, but out the corner of my eyes I caught the sight of a note on the nightstand I grabbing it, it read "_Good Morning love sorry I had to leave early teachers have to be at school before students hope you had a comfortable sleep" -Klaus_

I stretched jumping out of bed and heading for the shower but tripped over my feet a little intoxicated. Why did Rebekah have to have a party on a school night? I thought I had two hours to get ready for school. I slipped off my sleepwear and tossed in the laundry bin supposing Rebekah would think it was her clothes and wash it. I turned the different knobs setting it to the right temperature and stepping in letting it run all over my body it's a good thing I brought my duffel bag into the guest room, because it would be so weird walking around the house with only a towel on risking someone seeing me. I grabbed the shampoo deciding it would be good to wash my hair today considering I was up so late last night. I turned off the water stepping out of the shower grabbing a towel and slipping on a bra, panties and my school clothes, which were just, plain black skinny jeans, a high-low white top, with black and white converse. I applied some mascara deciding not to go with eyeliner today and I swiped some peach lip-gloss on my lips and slipped on a little jewelry and went down stairs heading for the kitchen hoping to find something to eat when I smelt someone cooking breakfast and opened the door.

"Klaus?" I thought he said he left early he was facing the stove and he turned around

"Good Morning Lo-" he stopped mid sentence and was concentrating at my shirt like that was the only thing he saw, I looked down at my shirt noticing it wasn't a plain high and low top it read "_LOVE IS SCARIFICE" _I looked back at Klaus his eyes still concentrating on my shirt, his eyes filled with so many emotions I couldn't read he just stood there staring at my shirt.

"I thought you left" I said trying to snap him out of his trance

"I um didn't think you would have been down here before I left" he said clearing his throat and looking back at my face, things still awkward. I noticed I didn't see Rebekah, Bonnie or Elena they must be upstairs getting dresses

"Well how do I look?" I said spinning around

"You look gorgeous" like always she looked like an angel I thought

"Thanks, what are you cooking?" I said feeling my stomach growling like I haven't eaten in days

"Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon would you like some?" he said preparing and offering me a plate

"Yes please" I said taking the plate out of his hands and pulling up a chair to the island in the middle of the kitchen and he did the same and handed me the syrup and I speared it all over my pancakes.

"Caroline love what is on your pancakes?" I looked confused then looked down at my pancake noticing a habit I always did when I had pancakes

"It's a um a smiley face…with dimples made of syrup" I said slightly disappointed and embarrassed

"Why do you seem disappointed about your…" not sure what to call her syrup face

"Because it's a habit I can't seem to shake" I said cutting him off mid sentence

"But love someone once told me it's good to smile" I said picturing her beautiful smile in my head

"Your right…and if it's so good you should try it more often" I said starting to eat my breakfast "It suits you" I added he didn't answer me he just started to eat, we ate in silence enjoying the peace. Klaus finished before me and walked over to the sink and started to wash his dish I finished my last bite of pancakes and like instinct I grabbed my plate full of syrup up to my face and started to lick it like crazy.

"Caroline love, what are you doing?" He said turning around to face me I removed the plate from my face

"OH MY GOD!" he practically bursted out laughing and pointing to my face unable to breathe

"Klaus what's so funny?" he just kept laughing

"Klaus!" I said getting annoyed was there something one me

"Your!...Your!…Your face!" he said between laughs

I slowly reached for my face with my hands and was met with a sticky substances of what I figured what was syrup all over my face. I looked over at Klaus who was finally finishing laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"It's not funny" I said laughing a little and a little embarrassed

"Of course it is love you look like someone poured the entire bottle of syrup on your gorgeous face"

"Meany" I said like a child but smiling at the 'gorgeous' part of his sentence

"Here let me get it" he said grabbing some paper towels and ran them over running water and came towards me "Close your eyes" I did as he said and I suddenly heard a click and saw a flash through my eyelids and my eyes shot open

"Did you just take a picture!?" I said trying to grab his phone from his back pocket but failing "Klaus please its embarrassing delete it" I begged still with syrup on my face

"Love I promise it's for **my** eyes** only**" I couldn't help myself but to take a picture of her face covered with syrup

"Fine" I growled giving up it was after all for his eyes only

"Now sit still so I can get it off" he removed all the syrup off my face and my eyes fluttered open when I felt the paper towels on my face replaced with his hands I stared directly into his eyes that were now **a darkish yellow color filled with lust**. He studied and caressed my face like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Caroline…" he whispered huskily staring at my lips he started to lean in ready to kiss me inches away from my lips giving me time to pull back if I wanted to but I just leaned in closer towards him

"Niiiiik!" Kol came bursting into the kitchen and we quickly put distance between us not able to kiss yet and **Klaus's eyes changing back to normal** "There you are can you bring-" he stopped mid sentence looking between us both and started smirking "waaait a minute am I interrupting something?" I was about to answer no when Klaus decided to answer first

"As a matter of fact yes Kol you are interrupting something" I said ready to choke him I almost had a kiss with Caroline but noo Kol had to turn up

"Morning" Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena came in. Rebekah and Elena grabbed a blood bag while Bonnie got some coffee and I swear I thought I saw her staring at Kol a little too long she also handed me a cup of orange juice. Rebekah noticed Klaus making deaths stares at a smirking Kol.

"What's wrong with Nik?" she said facing Kol

"He is mad because I just cock-blocked him from Caroline" Kol said smirking even wider and everyone was surprised by his choice of words

"YOU JUST WHAT FROM WHAT!?" I said choking on the orange juice going down my throat

"C-O-C-K B-L-O-C-K-E-D" he said sounding out each letter and now smirking at me like what he just said was an everyday word, for someone who was locked in a coffin for years her sure knows a lot of words "Anyways Nik I need a ride to school and I don't know where the hell Elijah went so if you don't mind" he said gesturing towards the garage

By the look on Klaus's face I knew he was about to hurt Kol for interrupting us, he started walking towards Kol but before he could reach him I grabbed his hand stopping him from going any further and looked up at him telling him 'it was okay, we can talk after History class and he seem to oblige' luckily Elena, Rebekah and Bonnie were too busy talking to notice me touching Klaus's hands and telling him what I just told him But I noticed Elena was uncomfortable like she wanted to say something and Kol was too busy trying to find the car keys.

"Fine, but were finishing where we left of" he said his eyes flashing yellow again with that he left with Kol off to school which started in 35 minutes. It was just Me, Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena in the kitchen now

"So…" I said getting their attentions

"I honestly can't believe Kol just said that" Bonnie laughed

"That's my idiot brother" Rebekah said laughing

"Hey Lena you okay?"

"I need to tell you guys something" Elena started

"What is it? Is something wrong" Bonnie started to ask

"No its" she seemed to glance quickly at Rebekah debating whether to trust her "You all have to promise to keep this to yourself unless I say otherwise got it?"

"Promise" we al said in unison including Rebekah

Elena took a deep breath "I have feelings for Elijah"

"You have what for whom now?" Bonnie ask dumbfounded

"Elijah" she said again "please don't judge me I don't even know if their feelings or not"

"What do you mean?" Rebekah piped in

"I think he feels something for me because he always staring at me and when I try to look back he looks away but I feel like if he does feel something for me it not real it's just because I look like Tatia and Katherine and I bet if I wasn't the doppelganger he wouldn't even notice me one bit" she sighed

"I can ask him" I suggested

"What?" she said look at me with wide eyes

"I can ask Elijah if he has feelings for you, spare you the pain if you want me too" I clarified

"Yes I want you to ask him, but with only you and him in the room" we all heard the front door open and **two sets** of footsteps

"I think Elijah is here" Rebekah whispered "Were in the kitchen!" she shouted loud enough for Elijah to hear and the kitchen door slowly open

"Hey Elijah can I talk to yo-" I stopped when I sensed someone else presence and noticed Elijah hands were intertwined with the one and only…Katarina Patrova

**Authors note: COMMENT YOUR FAVORITE SCENCE!**

** First of all I will like to announce that Kennet(Kol) has won so congrats to all he reviewers who voted for Kol  
And I never watched Safe Heaven before so I just picked that movie at random seeing the trailer thinking it would be a good chick flick since there all girls**

**Big Shout Out to TVD28 for her ideas: Caroline to sing in a dare and for Klaus to hear, For the girls to paint their nails, and to get slightly drunk she has more ideas that I will include later in the story**


	8. Classroom Extra Credit

"Hey Elijah can I talk to yo-" I stopped when I sensed someone else presence and noticed Elijah hands where intertwined with the one and only…_Katerina Petrova_. I didn't know what to say, without taking my eyes off of Elijah I looked at Elena out of the corner of my eyes and she had a hurt expression on her face but quickly masked it with shocked like the rest of us. I didn't have anything to say but Rebekah did.

"What is that bitch of a tramp doing here!?" Rebekah shouted

"Well if you haven't noticed" she lifted up there intertwined hands "were together" Katherine smirk

"Since when!" Rebekah said with a disgusted face "You know what, I don't even what to know"

If was silent again.

"What were you saying Caroline?" Elijah turned his attention to me I opened my mouth to speak but closed it not knowing what to say

"This is awkward" Bonnie piped in sipping her coffee

"Uh-" I tried winging it

"She was saying thank you for letting us stay the night" Elena said picking up her bags ready to go to school

"And we also have to get to school" I said getting my bags too as well

"Yea we do so Elijah please show Katherine the door" Rebekah said

"Rebekah you will be seeing her a lot more so I would appreciate if would dial down your glee" Elijah said half annoyed

"M-My Glee!? Oh please Elijah wait till Nik hears about this" She said and stormed off

"REBEKAH!"I walked after her and Bonnie followed leaving Elena

"I am happy for the both of you but I have to get to school goodbye" Elena said leaving joining us in the car before Elijah could respond

**At school**

Bonnie, Elena, and Rebekah headed to class while I headed for the bathroom. I opened the door and looked in the mirror my lip-gloss was dried out I bet it was from leaving my mouth open when Katherine came into the kitchen. Pulling my peach lip-gloss out of my make-up bag and sliding it on my lips I noticed I was five minutes late to class I cleaned everything up and rushed to class. Klaus's back was turned to the class so I walked quietly to my desk making as less noise as possible, when I sat down I thought I succeeded getting unnoticed by Klaus, because I was late.

"You're late " Klaus said turning towards the class

"I'm sorry it won't happen again"

"I don't need an excuse I need you to be in class on time" he shot back. Where did that come from I thought.

"I told him about Katherine don't take that personally" Rebekah whispered to me I just nodded but it kind of pissed he is taking it out on me

"Now class what will we be learning about today in class?" he said pointing to the words on the board

"Greek Mythology" Brittany answered acting all flirty and obviously checking out Klaus. I don't know why it bothered me I just felt something different wait was I jealous, I shook the thought out of my head and tried to focus on Klaus and not tearing Brittany's head off of her body.

"Excellent" Mr. Mikealson said

How was that even excellent she just read it off the board surprisingly that slut can even read was Klaus trying to make me jealous.

**Klaus Pov**

"Now will someone please tell me what Greek Mythology is" I was manly looking at Kol, Rebekah and Stefan but noticed they didn't know a thing about Greek Mythology, so I picked another student with their hands up and there was a good amount.

"Josh what is Greek Mythology?"

"Um- is it a type of salad?" Really did he just say a type of salad?

"No although there is Greek salads were in history class not lunch anyone else?" I said looking around the class "Brittany"

"It's a type of yogurt" What the bloody hell are these kids learning

"Once again there is a such thing as Greek salad but were in history so sorry sweetheart but you are incorrect" after asking several students I asked again "So is there anyone who knows what Greek Mythology is?" I was about to give up and tell them until Caroline's hand shot up "Ah Caroline Forbes you seem to think you know what the answer is and before you tell me it has nothing to do with food" I said mainly glancing at Brittany and Josh while the class giggled

"Greek mythology is the body of myths and teachings that belong to the ancient Greeks, concerning their gods and heroes, the nature of the world, and the origins and significance of their own cult and ritual practices. It was a part of the religion in ancient Greece"

"Brilliant at least we have one smart person in this class that's not hungry " I said turning my back to the class to right on the board what Caroline had said and honestly I was surprised she know what it was and Kol, Rebekah or Stefan didn't have a clue.

**Caroline POV**

"Brilliant at least we have one smart person in this class that's not hungry " I bent my head and started blushing when he said that as I was still blushing when I caught Brittany giving me a dirty and suspicious look wait was it also jealously, gosh that bitch I decided to have some fun and gave her a sarcastic smile back

"Now as Miss. Forbes said it is the myths and teachings that belonged to the ancient Greeks and there were many Greek gods involved so for the remaining of the class period you will open your textbooks to page 225 and write an essay on Greek Mythology and their gods"

I opened my book and started writing about Greek Mythology when I felt I a vibration on my lap from my phone it read Klaus I looked up and he was looking back at me with his phone in his hands.

**I'm impressed Klaus **

**With what? - Caroline **

**Your Knowledge-Klaus **I looked at him then texted back

**Thanks but it doesn't compare to yours-Caroline **it was true he is a thousand years old imagine all the things he knows

**I have knowledge in many things…. ;) - Klaus I** looked up at him what was that suppose to mean

**Such as? - Caroline**

**Art, Culture, Beauty, Sights around the world, the bedroom….-Klaus **My jaw dropped when I read the last two words I looked up at him my face as red as a cherry before I could text back I got another text

**Are you still staying after class so we can finish what we started…? ;) - Klaus**

**And….-Caroline **Did he forget he killed that guy at the party

**And what?-Klaus **

**And talk about you killing the guy at the party-Caroline **

**I thought we were over that-Klaus**

**Your over it I'm not you need to learn how to control your jealousy and your temper-Caroline **I hoped he didn't take it the wrong way I looked up as he read the text his face calm I could tell he was about to text back until the bell rang for lunch which was 3 hours long today for some reason that none knew why but enjoyed.

"Okay class turn in your essay on my desk also with lasts night homework" he said not getting up from his desk

I started to pack up and noticed Brittany was staring at us the whole entire time me and Klaus were texting and she looked liked she just found out a secret. The class room was empty except for me Klaus and Brittany I was still packing up at my desk which was not far from Klaus's desk as Brittany heading to Klaus's desk and leaning over giving him a perfect view of her boobs in her v-neck shirt on purpose.

"Yes Brittany?" Klaus asked

"Mr. Mikealson I was wondering if you had any extra credit we can work on" she said as slutty as possible

"I am not sure what extra credit I can give you Brittany"

"I think you do" she said as she traced her fingers on his hands and looked back at me. What was that bitch think she was doing?

**Klaus POV**

I noticed Brittany intentions when she looked back at Caroline whose eyes where very pissed.

"Brittany look you are very beautiful but I cannot give you the kind of extra credit you are looking for"

"You will someday" she grabbed her bags and left the room not before saying "Bye Caroline"

**Caroline's POV**

Did Klaus just call that slutty bitch beautiful no he called her very beautiful and she dares have the gut to say bye to me.

"What a Slut!" I said forgetting Klaus was in the room

"It looks like I am not the only that needs to control their jealously" Klaus said smirking

"Shut up" I said walking over to his desk and standing in front of it

**Klaus and Caroline's POV**

"So let's talk" he said getting up, closing the door and coming towards me

"You were right" I said looking at him

"Right about what?"

"About forgetting what you did to the man, it is in the past and it can't be undone and I should of known you were looking at me when it happened" I told Klaus

"What are you saying?" I was confused

"I don't want to talk anymore I want to finish what we started in the kitchen" I said feel my stomach pooling up and noticing Klaus's eyes turning from regular to yellow filled with lust and noticing his breath changing when he realized what I meant by finish what we started

"Is this what you really want Caroline?"

"No this is not what I really want what I really want is….you" I said slamming my lips against his. I could it tell it took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening and when he did realize he slammed me into the door without breaking our kiss one of his hands holding both of my hands above my head he started leaving trails of wet kisses on my neck.

"Klaus" I heard her moan driving me insane

"Caroline" my name on his lips was like music to my ears

"Klaus please" before I knew it he speed onto the teacher desk dropping all the paperwork and materials and from that point I knew he was going to prove his dominance his inner wolf taking control

**2 hours later (you can imagine whatever you want happened between those two hours and if you want you can write them in your reviews)**

I was sliding my jeans back on while Klaus was putting his shirt back on rather slowly and I took that time to stare at his abs and seductively lick my lips not bothering to hide the way he affected me

"See something you like love?" and god his accent

"I've seen a lot of things I liked today" I said walking towards him and running my hands on his abs earning a couple of wolf growls from him which I can tell he was embarrassed about

"I have too" She was beautiful I memorized every inch of her body "seen things I like"

"Well maybe you can see them again" I said running my hands down south

"Caroline" a growl escaped (Klaus's) my throat

"I have to get to class in an hour" I said walking towards the door

"What I don't get a kiss?" I told her half serious

I turned around leaning against the door he still didn't have his shirt on which was totally fine with me.

"I don't know do you?" I said licking my lips but before I could finish he was standing in front of me holding both of my hands on either side of my head

"Of course I do" I said placing pecks on her lips one by one teasing her with every kiss

"Klaus stop teasing me!" all I wanted to do was devour his lips but every time I had a chance to he would pull back doing it over and over

"Why should I?" I said teasing her more by moving to her neck

"Klaus..." I moaned "KISS ME!"

"Okay Okay so eager"

"Shut up and kiss me Klaus"

I grabbed her face kissing her lightly but an innocent kiss turned to an intimate one I pushed her harder against the door enough where we could feel every curve on each of our bodies and if she was human she wouldn't be able to breathe I squeezed her butt with my hands while she ran her heavenly hands over my body.

"Klaus…"

"Caroline"

"Klaus I-I have to get to class"

"No stay"

"Klaus" I lightly pushed him "I have to go and put your shirt back on before someone walks in bye"

"Bye"

**Caroline POV**

I ran to the bathroom as soon as I left Klaus's room I slid down the wall of the bathroom. The truth was I had al least 45 minutes left until class started I had to clean up because I smelled like well I think you know what I smelled like. I thought back to what happened in the classroom as soon as he put me on that desk I knew it would be rough but passionate and he would prove his inner wolf dominance. I heard the door to the bathroom open and I stood up making myself presentable. When I heard someone humming it sounded like Brittany maybe I would teach that bitch who she was messing with. She was in the mirror fixing her makeup like she was some kind of beauty queen.

"Hello Brittany" I said moving out of the shadows

"OMG You scared the hell out of me" she said turning around to face "Well isn't it the teacher slut"

**Authors note: Tell me if I should change the rating.**

What for sure will happen next chapter:  
Caroline will beat someone's ass *cough* *cough* Brittany's (TVD28 idea for Caroline to have fight with someone)  
Klaus will find out about what Damon did to Caroline  
Liz will confront Caroline about sleeping over Klaus's house  
Why does Caroline get called up to the office with allegations that she never saw coming and neither did Klaus?

And for you reviewers who have a creative mind you can review or PM me what you thought happened between those two hours Klaus and Caroline spent in the classroom.

Future Chapters (maybe next two) :  
There will be a dinner hosted by no other than the Mikealson's  
Guest list:  
Klaus  
Elijah  
Kol  
Rebekah  
Caroline  
Stefan  
Damon  
Elena  
Katherine  
Bonnie  
and I don't know if Tyler, Jeremy or Matt should attend give me your thoughts on that


End file.
